Destiny  of Rose
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Les péripéties de Rose dans son monde parallèle après la saison 2 de Doctor Who. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas encore où va mener cette fic...


_Ceci est l'histoire de Torchwood. _

_Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie après ma mort. _

_**CHAPITRE 1**__**: Nouvelle Vie**_

Je courais à vive allure dans les rues de Cardiff. On était samedi soir, le centre ville regorgeait d'une foule frénétique, désirant profiter de ce beau mois d'Aout après une journée de travail, retrouver des amis, boire un verre dans un Pub. Moi je courais, j'avais hérité cette sale manie de mon Docteur. Je courais après cette créature qu'on appelait Weevil. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus agressifs depuis quelques temps. Alors que je marchais le long de la baie, admirant le coucher de soleil mourant à l'horizon dans un éclat de pourpre, d'azur et d'émeraude, j'avais aperçu ce Weevil, fugace, au croisement d'une ruelle, qui semblait avoir la rage. Je m'étais immédiatement dirigé vers lui, accélérant le pas pour me retrouver à son niveau en essayant de ne pas l'alerter mais il s'était tourné soudainement vers moi comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Une course poursuite s'était alors engagée. J'espérais ne croiser personne, autant éviter un malheureux accident. Et par chance ce fut le cas, ils étaient tous au centre ville et les petites ruelles étaient pour ainsi dire désertées.

Il était rapide mais je parvins néanmoins à le rattraper, j'avais au préalable sorti une aiguille de mon sac. Les sprays anti-weevil qu'on avait l'habitude d'utiliser spécialement contre eux avaient perdus de leur efficacité, comme s'ils avaient développé une résistance à ce produit réputé infaillible. Quoi qu'il en soit on avait été obligé de mettre au point une nouvelle méthode pour les neutraliser. Je ne connais pas les termes scientifiques mais cela avait pour effet de les assommer, un tranquillisant en somme. J'en avais toujours une dose sur moi, une dose seulement, je ne devais donc pas louper mon coup. Je me jetai sur lui sans réfléchir, il se débattit mais je fus la plus agile et réussi à lui planter l'aiguille dans le cou. Je le sentis se raidir et lâcher prise. J'appelai ensuite Ianto pour qu'il vienne m'aider à le ramener à la base.

Comme vous l'aurez compris mon nom est Rose Tyler et je travaille désormais pour Torchwood.

Après cette tragique journée de Canary Wharf, j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner, de me retrouver seule, de faire le point sur ma vie. Je ne cessais de penser à lui. Ce qui s'était passé sur cette baie en Norvège m'avait complètement anéantie. J'étais resté cloitré chez moi pendant plusieurs jours, passant mes journées dans mon lit, à dormir, pour éviter d'y repenser. Mais ça ne changea rien car mon inconscient faisait irruption dans mes rêves pour me le rappeler. Finalement je décidai de partir, malgré les protestations de ma mère qui voulait me garder auprès d'elle maintenant. Mon père comprenait et Mickey… et bien disons que nos chemins avaient depuis longtemps suivis des voies différentes, toujours proches mais vouées à ne se rejoindre qu'occasionnellement. Torchwood avait pris contact avec moi, j'avais en effet pas mal d'histoires à leur raconter mais pas seulement. Ils recherchaient un nouvel agent. L'organisation avait été remaniée et améliorée, et le Torchwood de Cardiff avait besoin d'un chef d'équipe. Bien que je ne possédais aucune qualification sur le papier, mes années d'expérience auprès du Docteur à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, tout ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais vécu, ce à quoi j'avais été confronté, et ce que j'avais appris suffisaient amplement. Je n'avais pas prêté plus attention que ça à leur offre, me contentant au départ de n'avoir que des échanges d'information avec eux. Puis un matin j'eu un déclic. Cela apparaissait comme la meilleure façon de continuer la lutte, comme le ferait le Docteur, de protéger cette nouvelle Terre que j'étais condamnée à arpenter. Rien que de repenser à son souvenir cela m'était douloureux. Tout ce que j'ai perdu, rien ne pourra me le faire oublier, ni le remplacer… c'est mon fardeau.

L'équipe de Torchwood était composée de trois autres agents. Ianto Jones, il s'occupait de la maintenance de la base et veillait à son bon fonctionnement. C'était un employé très polyvalent, tantôt sur le terrain, tantôt au QG à préparer de succulents cafés et à assurer la liaison avec les autres centres. Un garçon très discret, souvent en retrait, mais efficace, sur qui on pouvait compter et qui n'hésitait pas à rembarrer Owen lorsque celui-ci se montrait trop désagréable. Owen Harper, notre médecin légiste et expert scientifique, c'est à lui que l'on devait ce nouvel anti-weevil. Il pouvait paraitre antipathique et arrogant au premier abord mais il fallait savoir creuser au-delà des apparences et s'armer de patience et de répondant pour ça. Toshiko Sato, notre experte en informatique et technologie, un vrai petit génie. Une fille discrète également, toujours ponctuelle et acharnée de travail, mais qui recèle un cœur en or si on se donne la peine de briser ses barrières. Nous formons une équipe soudée car nous avons tous un passé difficile et nous sommes tous au final des âmes profondément seules. Notre travail à Torchwood est ce qui tente le mieux de donner un sens à nos existences.

Je regrettai de ne pas retrouver le Capitaine Jack dans cette réalité. Le revoir m'aurait fait énormément plaisir. Mais cet homme est comme le Docteur, je crois qu'il n'appartient à aucun temps.

Ianto offrit à notre nouvel hôte une cellule de premier choix, en vérité notre dernière cellule. Comme je le disais les weevil s'étaient multipliés ces derniers temps, devenant plus violents et n'hésitant pas à attaquer les humains au grand jour sans raison apparente. En fait on connait très peu de choses sur eux, ils traversent la faille de Cardiff depuis des siècles –cette même faille qui s'est ouverte dans mon monde à cause de ce Slitheen, à croire que c'est un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace au travers même des dimensions- et ils se retrouvent à se cacher dans les égouts la plupart du temps. Ils n'attaquent les humains qu'occasionnellement d'habitude. Leurs nouvelles activités nous ont obligé à les chasser plus régulièrement et cela a vite dépassé nos prévisions, il va falloir qu'on ouvre les cellules du deuxième sous-sol si ça continue. Tout ceci est très étrange et n'augure rien de bon. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous essayons de trouver une explication sans résultat concluant pour l'instant.

A peine de retour à la base, j'allai voir Owen pour savoir si ces dernières analyses avaient apporté quoi que ce soit de concret à notre problème. Il était assis à son bureau, portant comme toujours sa blouse blanche ornée de tous ces badges.

- _« Alors du nouveau ? » _

Il me répondit sans même se retourner, me montrant simplement ses résultats sur son écran de PC.

- _« Salut ! Humm… non pas vr__aiment. Toujours la même chose, on constate un fort taux de sérotonine dans leur sang mais j'en ignore toujours la cause. Il n'y a aucune trace de substance étrangère dans leur organisme. Tout est normal si je puis dire, considérant ce qu'ils sont, d'un point de vue weevil. »_

_ - __« On n'est pas plus avancé donc ! »_

Il se tourna enfin vers moi.

- _« Tu as encore chassé ce soir ? » _

_- __« Oui, j'en ai ramené un autre. Je ne pensais pas faire ça ce soir, mais je suis tombé dessus par hasard. » - __« Vraiment ? » _

Owen me regardai d'un air accusateur.

- _« Oui… pourquoi ? » _

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie.

- _« Je ne sais pas. Par moments on dirait que tu cherches les ennuis. »_

Il se retourna vers moi, une trousse de premiers soins à la main.

- _« Ton bras… »_

En effet ma manche de veste était déchirée et tâchée de sang. Le weevil avait dû me griffer au moment où je l'ai rattrapé dans la ruelle, juste avant de lui injecter le tranquillisant. Je n'avais rien senti…

- _« Oh. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »_

Je retirai ma veste et lui tendis mon bras, la plaie était superficielle. Il la nettoya et m'appliqua un bandage.

- _« Oui c'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu va continuer comme ça longtemps ? » _

_- __« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

_- __« On dirait que… Tu n'arrête pas de courir, de __te battre, tu risques ta vie sans même y réfléchir. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? » _

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi, plus qu'un simple reproche il s'agissait d'une requête.

- _« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je__ n'ai pas envie de mourir, certainement pas. »_

Non pas avant de l'avoir revu.

- _« Bien. Alors fais moi plaisir sois plus prudente à l'avenir. » _

_- __« Promis. »_

Sur ce je quittai la salle et rendit visite à Tosh, cette dernière les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur et sur les moniteurs, travaillait sur les activités de la faille.

- _« Salut »_

_ - __« Salut, tu vas bien__? »_

_ - __« Oui. Du nouveau pour moi__? » _

Retirant ses lunettes, elle pivota sa chaise vers moi avant de me répondre :

- _« C'est compliqué tu le sais. Les d__imensions se sont totalement refermées et il est difficile de provoquer une nouvelle brèche mais j'avance. » _

_- __« Merci »_

Voilà un an que j'avais rejoint Torchwood et plusieurs mois que j'avais demandé à Tosh de me rendre ce très grand service. Par ailleurs cela s'apparentait fort à un projet confidentiel de Torchwood. Toujours cette idée fixe, je voulais revoir le Docteur coûte que coûte. Je lui avais demandé de me retrouver un moyen de franchir les dimensions sans provoquer pour cela une catastrophe, rétablir un contact ne serait-ce que quelques instants, suffisamment pour que je puisse repartir. La demande était ardue j'en conviens, mais Tosh s'était montrée fantastique, elle travaillait tous les jours dessus et même si cela semblait être irréalisable elle avançait dans ce projet et n'abandonnait pas. Cela représentait également un défi à ses yeux, et une entreprise difficile était toujours plus intéressante pour elle. La formule miracle, si tenté qu'elle existe, n'avait pas encore été découverte mais je lui étais profondément reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle faisait, même si cela ne devait au final pas aboutir à ce que je voulais, au moins on aura essayé. J'avais parallèlement déjà pris mes dispositions si cela devait se produire, une lettre pour ma mère…

Les membres de mon équipe connaissaient dans les grandes lignes mon histoire, tout comme moi je connaissais la leur.

Je m'installai à mon bureau, épluchant les dossiers qui pouvaient être intéressant pour nous. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que je me trouvais là, à diriger toute une équipe. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de suivre et d'épauler le Docteur. Et là c'était sur moi qu'on comptait. Je ne me faisais pas encore à tous ces changements, je me sentais différente. Ianto frappa à ma porte, m'apportant un peu de café.

- _« __Votre mère a essayé de vous joindre lorsque vous étiez sorti. » _

Il était toujours très formel même après un an à se côtoyer tous les jours. Car nous étions bel et bien tous l'un pour l'autre plus que de simples collègues de travail. Pour preuve on était samedi soir et aucun de nous n'avait de soirée, de rendez-vous, de gens à retrouver à l'extérieur.

- _« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répété Ianto, tu peux me tutoyer ! »_

_ - __« Je sais, mais vous êtes mon patron, c'est comme ça. » _

Je souris à cette réponse, toujours la même.

- _« Et que voulait-telle ? » _

_- __« Oh vous savez comme d'habitude avoir de vos nouvelles. »_

_ - __« Je te remercie Ianto.__ »_

_ - __« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ne travaillez pas trop tard ce soir. »_

Je rendais visite de temps en temps à ma mère et à Pete. Mickey travaillait toujours pour les Prêcheurs, avec qui on échangeait quelques informations. J'étais contente pour lui, il avait trouvé sa voie. Et surtout ma mère était de nouveau comblée, elle rayonnait. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais senti sereine à l'idée de partir définitivement car je savais qu'elle ne serait plus seule et puis je restais sur Terre, pas à m'aventurer à travers le temps et l'espace… du moins pour l'instant. On s'appelait régulièrement elle et moi, c'était toujours agréable de l'avoir au téléphone et de l'entendre me raconter les derniers potins de Londres. Mon travail ne me donnait pas vraiment l'occasion d'aller la voir, c'est elle le plus souvent qui venait avec Pete passer quelques jours à Cardiff.

En réalité je savais pourquoi elle avait essayé de me joindre. Notre dernière conversation, il y a de ça deux jours, ne s'était pas très bien terminée et je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis.

Elle me reprochait de prendre trop de risques, d'avoir été trop influencée par le Docteur. Elle aurait souhaité une vie normale pour moi, elle aurait préféré qu'après ce qui s'est passé et mes adieux avec le Docteur, je reprenne le cours de ma vie et que j'en finisse enfin avec ces aliens et toutes ces histoires. Mais cela était impossible. J'en étais incapable. Et je ne le voulais pas. Et je suis sûre que malgré ces protestations elle comprenait, ou du moins acceptait, que ma place était là.


End file.
